


What we do in the dark

by Freyjabee



Series: What we do in the dark [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyjabee/pseuds/Freyjabee
Summary: The dark of Fairy Tail's basement is great for all the things we're too afraid to do in the light.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: What we do in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152839
Kudos: 7





	What we do in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story that got taken down. It's sister fic is Love of the game, which is part of a Valentines Day collection.

"I don't know why you bother fussing." Cana slouched in Lucy's chair, one leg crossed over the other, her foot swinging listlessly.

"I just want to look good," Lucy replied and pulled her hair up behind her head in a high ponytail, exposing the long lean line of her neck. Looking at it, a small pang shot through Cana's chest, a pang she always tried to ignore but it was getting more and more difficult the longer she and Lucy were friends.

Cana touched a finger to her lips, scowling at Lucy behind her back. What was she going to have to do to get a read on her? Did she have to just grab her and kiss her? Would she get smacked for that? Would that totally ruin their friendship? Cana liked Lucy. Sure, she _liked_ Lucy, but she liked her as a friend, too, and didn't want to risk losing that just because she couldn't keep her damn hands to herself.

Lucy turned around and smiled at Cana, her long hair under control. Cana smoothed the scowl away as Lucy adjusted her shirt, a tight tank top that hugged her curves, cut so incredibly low that Cana was a little worried about Lucy walking, running, and living, honestly.

"Helloooo?" Lucy called.

"Hm?" Cana pulled her eyes away from Lucy's body and focused on her brown orbs instead.

"I said, what do you think? This outfit is super cute, right?"

Cana swallowed and then nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Super."

"Well, come on then, Cana." Lucy grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to her feet. Warmth spread through Cana's body with the contact. She left her hand in Lucy's to see how long they could maintain contact. When Lucy didn't pull away immediately Cana tightened her fingers in Lucy's and gently pulled her towards the door.

"I don't have a chance tonight, not up against you, but I think it'll be fun anyway," Lucy was saying in a chipper voice. "It was a good idea to have this drinking game, it'll be fun. I hope the guild doesn't get wrecked."

"Are Natsu and Gray going to be there?" Cana asked idly.

"Well, yeah," Lucy replied. They were the whole reason it had started, anyway. They were evenly matched when it came to fighting with fists so they decided to settle it in another way. It was Cana that suggested trial by drinking.

Cana nodded. "It'll be wrecked then," she said with a smile. Natsu and Gray wrecked everything, _especially_ when drinking was involved.

"Maybe tonight will be different," Lucy said hopefully. "Master was pretty mad at them last time."

Cana shrugged. "He'll get over it I'm sure. Either that or we'll be banned from drinking at the guild. In which case, I know a few good bars around Magnolia."

Lucy would rather just not wreck anything.

* * *

As Lucy predicted, Cana was twelve glasses deep and she only slurred a little. Whether or not she was drunker than she appeared was up for debate, but she hung off Gray companionably and pulled Lucy close, too. She giggled when Lucy stumbled into her and had to wrap her arm around Cana's waist or go teetering over. Gray staggered on the other end of the line, fighting to keep them all upright.

"Woah," Gray said as he stabilized Cana. He grabbed her high around the ribs, touching soft flesh. It felt like an electric charge moving through her, she was the battery, Lucy, and Gray the anode and cathode.

"A little higher," Cana said with a wicked grin.

Gray's face turned red and his hand disappeared. "Refill," he said and vacated her side.

"Hey, don't be shy!" Cana yelled after him Gray was already at the bar, whittling a beer out of a reluctant Mira.

"Ohhh," Lucy snickered. "Looks like he liked that a little too much. Cana and Gray sitting—"

"You've been hanging out with Natsu and Happy too much, Lucy. Can it," Cana said with an eye roll.

"Awe, come on. I was just saying he looked like he enjoyed it. Here, let me see," And then Lucy's hands were on her, fumbling and groping clumsily. Cana caught her breath as fire shot through her body. Lucy pulled back and collapsed into happy giggles. "They're pretty good," she admitted.

 _Pretty good_. Well, it was better than 'not good at all', right? Marginally. "Another beer please, Mira!" Cana called to distract herself. Mira shot her and Lucy a knowing glance and raised an eyebrow. Cana flushed and looked away. Mira always seemed to know too much.

"We actually just finished the keg, Cana. Can you go downstairs and grab another one?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I can't carry it up by myself," Cana replied.

"I'll call Taurus to carry it up!" Lucy announced, digging her keys from her pocket. She waved them around wildly and almost dropped them. "Whoops," she said loudly and snickered again.

"Alright," Cana agreed and went to find the basement, Lucy at her heels.

* * *

Cana shuffled through the dark and box-crowded room. The kegs were kept in a small storage closet and, of course, when Elfman had dropped them in here a week ago he had stuffed them all the way at the back—an easy task for him, being much larger and taller and inevitably stronger. He was likely able to just reach over the mess of crates to put the kegs down, but now Cana had to slide over boxes just to get back there.

Lucy was following close behind, her hands on Cana's arm to keep herself steady. "Geez, why would they put it all the way back here?" she complained.

Cana shrugged. "Just to make things difficult." She made it over the last hurdle and turned to help Lucy. She held her hand out and Lucy took it, a small smile crooked on her lips. For a moment she was mesmerized by the way the shadows and light played over Lucy's skin.

Lucy made it to the back of the room and threw herself down on one of the crates to rest, as though this had been a gauntlet and she was exhausted. She huffed a sigh and leaned back. Her eyes caught Cana's and her smile widened. "What is it?"

Cana realized she'd been staring. She opened her mouth to respond. The words got jammed. How could she say she wanted to kiss Lucy more than she had ever wanted to do anything? _Try to forget about it_ , she told herself, but with Lucy sitting half on and half off a crate, her high ponytail a little messy, her eyes bright and shining in the darkness, her breasts nearly spilling out of her shirt, it was a very difficult thing to forget.

Cana licked her lips nervously. _Ah, what the hell, s_ he wondered before she touched a tentative hand to Lucy's cheek.

Lucy stilled under her touch and looked up through her lashes, mild confusion flitting across her face. That confusion turned to shock when Cana closed the distance and kissed her lips lightly. It was a brief and uncertain kiss, but it sent fire racing through Cana's body to pool deep in her belly. She pulled away from Lucy, fingers shaking. She waited for Lucy to slap her, or yell at her, or hate her.

Lucy did none of those things, only stared at Cana with wide eyes.

"Cana..." Lucy finally said in a hesitant voice.

Cana cleared her throat. "Sorry Lucy, I was just messing around," she lied awkwardly. She tried to pull away, but Lucy caught her hand.

"Wait." Lucy sounded almost shy.

Cana waited.

Lucy let out a warbling breath and pulled Cana closer, one hand on her shoulder and the other still caught up in her fingers. Cana's heart skipped several beats. She flicked her tongue against her bottom lip just before Lucy kissed her with dry, warm lips.

Cana caught Lucy's hip and squeezed with tight and wanting fingers.

Lucy let out a small, surprised breath. Cana still waited to be pushed away. Instead, Lucy drew her in to her neck, encouraging Cana to kiss her there by tipping her head.

Cana, a pleaser, did as Lucy asked, enticing a moan and shiver from her. Cana's kiss got more fevered, her touches bolder. She moved her hands from Lucy's arms to her breasts, squeezed, nipped her neck, pulled their bodies together. It wasn't enough. She wanted more and started the struggle of getting Lucy out of her shirt any way she could, yanking the fabric down and reaching in with clumsy fingers. She succeeded, getting one breast out into the open, shocked, and pleased by the creamy pale skin. She tweaked it and Lucy's breath caught. But instead of encouraging her on, Lucy said,

"Wait." Her voice was breathy.

Cana did but when Lucy didn't offer any more instruction, she ran her thumb in a slow circle around her hardened nipple.

Lucy breathed her name and Cana continued, tugging at the straps of Lucy's tank top and lowering them down over her arms to expose her full breasts.

She dropped her mouth Lucy's body and began kissing her chest, licking and sucking until Lucy moaned her name again and again.

Cana pushed her back against the crate, making her almost supine. She took Lucy in for one long moment, all that pale skin and those plump curves. Her body tightened and moistened and she held back her own excited moan. She took Lucy into her mouth again and flicked her tongue over the peak of her breast.

Lucy shimmied closer to her, spreading her legs so they rested on either side of Cana's hips, raising her skirt, exposing her white panties.

Cana took the invitation for what it was and stroked between Lucy's legs, petting her gently against the fabric. Lucy was hot and moist and when Cana ran a light finger over her body, Lucy moaned with near frantic desperateness. She wriggled her hips so her pussy was pressed tightly against Cana's fingers.

Cana massaged lightly through Lucy's clothing. Slowly, hesitantly, Lucy began to moan. Cana worked her for a moment before she forced the material up to expose the slip of fabric underneath. It was lacy and small. Cana groaned and slid her fingers through the fabric to pull it down over Lucy's legs.

"Cana—" Lucy's began but then Cana was kissing her again and whatever she was going to say died on her lips.

Cana pulled at the fabric again and this time Lucy lifted herself off the crate enough so the other girl could pull her panties down and off. Cana threw them behind herself and spread Lucy's knees wider, slipping two fingers between her legs and petting her. Lucy grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her close.

"God, that feels so good," Lucy moaned. Cana smiled and crouched down.

"If you think that's nice..." Cana prodded Lucy gently with her tongue, then more firmly, alternating between kissing and sucking. Before long, Lucy was arching against her, holding Cana's hair, swearing softly but pushing against her tongue for more, more, edging toward something fantastic.

Distantly, Cana was aware of someone darkening the doorway. She didn't want to stop but Lucy wouldn't want to keep going, she thought, not with an audience. She paused, looked up. Gray stared back at her, shadowed by the light on the other side so she couldn't see his face.

Lucy realized that they had an audience. She sat up and wrapped an arm around her breasts to cover herself. "God. Gray!" she hissed and looked over her shoulder, a guilty and ashamed expression on her face.

"I was just—" He paused, gathered his thoughts. "I was coming down to help with the keg, Sorry."

He turned, stepped back into the hallway.

"Wait," Cana heard herself call.

Gray hesitated by the door.

"What are you doing, Cana?" Lucy questioned.

She didn't know. She didn't know. Something. "He's already seen." Which made perfect sense in her alcohol-addled brain.

Lucy pressed her lips together, not arguing but not really agreeing, as though she were waiting for Cana to make sense of it all for her.

"Come back," Cana said, encouraged.

Only a heartbeat passed before Gray returned to his position, watching them. Cana could see where he pressed against his pants eagerly.

"Closer," Cana encouraged.

Gray entered the room.

"Now close the door and come here," Cana ordered.

He obeyed, the door sliding closed behind him and casting them into complete darkness. Cana pulled a card that said 'light' from her pocket and used her magic to cast a soft glow.

With some light to see by Gray moved through the crates and casks to Cana's side. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes, her arm still covering her breasts. She was still spread wide for him to see. He looked her over carefully, his expression unreadable. Lucy's chest rose and fell in equal parts excitement and anxiety.

Cana touched him through his pants, feeling the long hard line of his cock through his clothing. Gray groaned.

Lucy looked back and forth between Cana and Gray and slowly removed her arm from covering her breasts. Cana could almost hear her heart throbbing against her ribs. She watched Lucy as she wrested Gray from his pants. His cock sprang out, hard and thick. Cana stroked it carefully, waiting until his head was back and his eyes were heavy-lidded before crouching down and sliding her tongue over the tip.

Gray sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Cana's hair as Lucy had just moments before. With little preamble he shoved his cock into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. Cana moaned as well as she could.

"Fuck yes," Gray said in a strangled voice. Cana looked up at him, saw he was reaching for Lucy, too, taking her breast in his hand, squeezing desperately with one hand while he pulled Cana tight against his stomach, forcing his cock all the way back into her throat and holding her there.

Lucy started panting. From the corner of her eye, Cana saw her fingers moving desperately around her clit. She let her go on for a moment, pushing herself closer and closer to orgasm.

Gray finally let Cana back away. She sucked in greedy breaths even as she reached for Lucy.

Lucy came willingly, sliding off the crate and to her knees beside Cana even as she said tentatively, "Together?"

Cana felt her face split in a grin. "Like this."

Cana kissed Gray's body at the base of the shaft. Lucy mimicked her actions and Gray held his breath. "Good. And run your tongue over him like this," again she showed her and again Lucy copied.

"All the way from the base to the tip."

Lucy did as she was told, and this time Cana joined her, tongues bumping together as they met at the tip of Gray's cock. Gray groaned in pleasure. Lucy smiled and between Cana's legs ached with want.

Cana flicked her tongue over Gray again before she turned and kissed Lucy once more. Her mouth was hot, her hands searching, experimenting, tentatively sliding between Cana's legs to rub against her wet pussy. Cana pushed against Lucy's hands, encouraging her to be rougher, showed her what she wanted, touching Lucy as she wanted to be touched.

Gray grabbed his cock and began gently pumping it as he watched.

Cana moved her fingers in a way that made Lucy gasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gray's body tightened in response. He stepped closer and smacked his erection off Lucy's exposed breast. She pulled away from Cana and looked at him with hot eyes before taking him deep into her mouth. Her movements were unsure at first, but soon, she fell into a rhythm, moving her tongue around and cupping his shaft, experimenting on how deep she could take it. His buried his hand in her hair.

Lucy shivered and Cana felt her convulse against her fingers. She pressed harder, determined to make Lucy come. She didn't know how close she was and was a little surprised when Lucy quaked and shivered.

Lucy tried to pull away as she came but Gray grabbed her hair and held her in place, burying his cock deeper into her mouth, muffling her moans as her orgasm moved through her. When she was through he thrust into her mouth twice, holding her head still, before he pulled out and went to Cana.

Cana let him pull her to her feet and undo the strap on her bikini top. The material fell away, leaving her exposed. He rubbed his fingers over her already hard nipples. Cana trembled in anticipation. He took her breast into his mouth, sucking gently until she moaned. Needing something to do, she found his cock with her hands and massaged the hardness between his legs.

Distantly, Cana was aware of Lucy fumbling with her pants, struggling to pull them down. She helped her after a moment, undoing the clasp and wriggling her hips. She stepped out of the pooled material and into the experimental kiss Lucy placed on her thigh. It was so startling, Cana gasped. The sound encouraged Lucy to drag her tongue over where Cana's panties still covered her. Cana moaned sharply, unable to help herself.

"More," Cana gasped, desperate.

It was Gray that obliged, pushing Lucy back and pulling Cana's underwear down. When she was totally nude, he guided her back against the crates, legs spread.

"Come here," he told Lucy and guided her forward.

Lucy looked at Cana with a sense of awe, unsure of how to approach.

"Just kiss her," Gray advised. He slipped two fingers between Cana's lips and massaged her for a second before spreading her open for Lucy.

Lucy scooted forward and did as he advised, kissing Cana's pussy, using her tongue to stroke her clit. A dark thrill danced through Cana. She tried to moan but Gray was there, kissing her first, and then replacing his mouth with his cock. Cana gripped his hips to help him fuck her mouth a little better. Gray grunted, shoving his hard cock deeper into her throat.

Cana was going to come. The sensation fell over her sudden and hot. She tilted her hips into Lucy's mouth and held Gray tight, letting the feeling wash over her as she moaned into his hardness.

When Cana had finished, Gray pulled away and turned to Lucy. He helped her to her feet and kissed the taste of Cana from her mouth. He grabbed her breasts, alternating between gentle caresses and forceful pinches that had her huffing and wriggling against him.

Soon, he could stand it no more and pushed her back against the crates. Lucy went willingly though her eyes were wide and bright. Gray spread her legs with sure hands and rubbed the head of his cock against her clit until she bucked and writhed. Lucy grasped his forearms tightly and pulled him closer. Gray obeyed and buried himself inside of her.

He started slow in an even and smooth rhythm, gaining speed until Lucy gasped and dug her fingers into his skin. Her breasts heaved with each thrust, her lips ruby and used looking.

He shoved his cock deep inside of her and gripped her legs firmly in his arms, lifting her so her backside hovered just over the crates while he slammed his body against hers at a breath-stealing speed. Her breasts jiggled with the jarring force, spilling every which way. Cana filled her hands with them, and then her mouth. In seconds, Lucy orgasmed, crying out loudly in surprise and pleasure.

Gray slowed and pumped a few more times before he pulled out and reached for Cana. She abandoned Lucy a little reluctantly, sitting on the crate beside her and spreading her legs for Gray.

She was so wet that slipping inside of her was easy. Cana held his side, guiding him in and out of her body, faster and faster until they were both panting and groaning. Cana reached for Lucy, pulling her close and kissing her while Lucy took Cana's nipples between her fingers and rolled them. That was all it took to send Cana over the edge. She tensed a split second before she came hard.

Gray pulled out of Cana and dragged her into an upright position, tugging Lucy close, too. He pressed his cock against her lips and Cana opened her mouth for him. Lucy followed suit, wrapping her mouth around the base of his cock while Cana worked the tip.

Gray fisted a hand in both of their hair, whispered praises.

Lucy dragged her mouth up his shaft and found Cana's lips again and she kissed her around Gray's cock. Above, Gray made a frantic noise. Cana pulled away from the kiss and let Lucy take him into her mouth. As Lucy sucked Cana wrapped a hand around his shaft. She began pumping him steadily.

Gray tossed his head back, lost in the intense sensation.

Cana felt when he was just about to orgasm. She pumped harder with her right hand and pressed her left against the back of Lucy's head to keep her on Gray's cock while he came.

Lucy let out a muffled cry as hot come shot into her mouth and down her throat. She worked to swallow, unable to do anything else while Cana held her.

Their hectic breaths filled the storeroom. Slowly, Cana released her hold on Lucy, letting her slide back, get more air.

"That was fun," Cana said into the silence.

Lucy swiped the corner of her mouth and nodded a little numbly.

Gray cleared his throat and stepped away.

"This doesn't have to be awkward, Gray. You liked it, Lucy liked it, and I sure as hell did," Cana said with a grin. "We should do this more often."

Gray peered at the girl to see if she was joking or not. After a second's consideration he grinned. "I'm in."


End file.
